Ghost cell detection may be an issue caused by a cell search. A main task of a cell search may be to find the strongest cell Ids and place them in an ordered cell list. In an acquisition phase, the strongest cell may be chosen to establish the data link. Other strong cells may be further tracked in order to enable a fast cell handover by the UE (User Equipment). A basic problem may occur when the cell search peaks suggest detected cells, which are actually not synchronized at the proposed frame position or not existing at all. These wrongly detected cells may be called “ghost cells”. If the UE assumes a detected ghost cell is a valid cell and initiates further acquisition procedures, it may be dropped by the network. Thus, additional processing may be required to ensure that a cell search only detects valid cells. It may be desirable to find a way to differentiate between true cells and ghost cells.